


Summer Evenings

by a_spicy_draft



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_spicy_draft/pseuds/a_spicy_draft
Summary: inspired by true events





	Summer Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by true events

Every night, as I sit sewing, stack of face masks slowly growing,  
Quilting cotton gently flowing ‘cross the craft mat on my floor,  
Some nocturnal moth or beetle with a sound like pounding sleet’ll  
Force me to rise from my needle as it beats against my door.  
“Go away,” I say, as I turn off the light outside my door.  
Quoth concussed bugs “Nevermore.”


End file.
